N'oublie pas d'arroser
by Oceanna
Summary: Il y a des rituels que l'on n'oublie pas, qui sont tellement automatiques qu'on les joue et qu'on les accompli de manière presque automatique. Pour Dawn, l'un d'entre eux et la conversation avec sa mère et son "n'oublie pas d'arroser les plantes !"


**N'oublie pas d'arroser les plantes**

.

 _A/N : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où il faut écrire un OS en une heure à partir d'un mot. Pour celui-ci, il s'agit de « Buisson »._

.

Elle a ce souvenir très précis des fois où maman s'absentait pour une conférence ou une inauguration, et leur rappelait d'arroser le jardin et de surtout ne pas ignorer les buissons qui font office de haie.

Les souvenirs que lui ont implantés les moines sont sans équivoque : c'était une nouvelle habitude qui correspondait à son divorce avec Hanks et leur installation à Sunnydale.

Mais c'est aussi un vrai souvenir, une scène rituelle qui lui appartient en entier, qu'elle a vraiment vécu, dont elle peut dire sans mentir : je l'ai fait, je l'ai entendu, j'en faisais partie.

Buffy oublie toujours la haie. Buffy, plus exactement, a autre chose à faire le soir que d'arroser des plantes et si elle doit absolument le faire, après moult soupirs et geignements, le fait le plus vite possible. La terrasse finit toujours trempée et les plantes détrempées.

.

Arroser le jardin est son rôle maintenant. Elle s'y raccroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage, pour avoir la voix de maman et leur dialogue presque rituel lorsqu'elle rentrait. C'est amer, et cela l'étouffe et lui donne envie de crier, mais… c'est ce qui lui reste. Ce bout d'insignifiance, cette tradition, et ce besoin irrationnel que le jardin survive, comme si cela pouvait faire revenir maman. C'est absolument stupide, bien sûre, mais elle s'en fiche.

Buffy ne le remarque pas, et a plutôt tendance a lui conseiller de rester à l'intérieur, de ne pas se faire repérer, de rester en sécurité, mais elle lui désobéit régulièrement. Elle ne peut pas laisser le jardin mourir !

Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas exactement jardiner et elle voit qu'elle fait quelque chose de mal parce que les fleurs en pot commencent à se dessécher alors qu'elle les arrose régulièrement et elle ne comprends pas, parce qu'elle ne les oublie pas, pourtant ?

C'est Tara qui la trouve en train de pleurer parce qu'elle n'arrive même pas à préserver cela pour maman. La jeune femme s'assoit à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Dawn aime le silence de Tara, parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'y a rien à dire, parfois, pour réconforter les autres. Quand elle se calme un peu, la jeune femme se tourne vers le pot de fleur, touche la terre et fait un peu de magie. La plante se relève un peu, produit quelques bourgeons de feuilles et Tara ôte celles totalement brunes.

« Tu l'as trop arrosée, informe-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ça arrive. »

Elle cligne des yeux.

« C'est possible ? Mais maman disait toujours… »

Disait. Le mot lui arrache la gorge dès qu'elle l'entend et elle se déteste un peu de le dire, mais elle n'a pas le choix et… Disait, oui. Il faut qu'elle l'admette (elle ne veut pas, ne voudra jamais, mais la réalité et le présent s'en fichent).

« Tu… Tu sais un peu jardiner ? »

Un vague sourire, un vague haussement d'épaule.

« Oui. S-si tu veux, je t'apprendrai ? »

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle veut. Elle veut garder ce jardin comme le voulait maman.

.

Elle a des cauchemars où le jardin est desséché et sa mère la regarde sans rien dire, déçue et Dawn sait que tout va mourir bientôt. Ils lui laissent le goût du désespoir quand elle se réveille et elle doit aller voir si le jardin va bien, toujours.

« Demi-portion ? »

La voix de Spike lui fait lever la tête. Il a l'air surpris de la voir là, en pyjama, pied nu, un tuyau d'arrosage à la main. Elle hésite, regarde autour d'elle. La terrasse est mouillée et les plantes sont presque noyées dans l'eau – le marasme habituellement réservé à Buffy.

Spike doit sentir qu'elle ne va pas bien, qu'il y a un problème – que ce soit à cause de son expression ou du fait qu'elle est là à quatre heure du matin en train d'inonder le jardin – et il se dirige vers le robinet pour couper l'eau avant de s'avancer vers elle et d'hésiter un peu avant d'ouvrir ses bras.

Elle aime qu'il hésite mais qu'il le fasse quand même. Elle aime savoir que lorsqu'elle se recule parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on la réconforte, que la perte est trop grande et qu'elle l'englouti et qu'elle ne peut pas accepter qu'elle disparaisse parce qu'elle est entièrement orpheline maintenant et que si cela ne la détruit pas, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire de son lien à sa mère, à sa sœur ?

Mais là, elle se raccroche à lui comme elle étreint Tara, Xander et Willow, et il la serre dans ses bras comme si il en avait besoin lui aussi.

Elle finit par rentrer avec lui, et il leur fait un chocolat avec des marshmallow en silence, et elle aime son silence. Parfois, il parle pour le remplir, et elle sent que le fantôme de Buffy lui pose une main sur l'épaule – c'est comme ça qui le dit, et elle comprend ce qu'il veut dire : ce silence où les absents sont assourdissants.

Mais là, il se tait et ils finissent leurs mugs. Elle aimerait lui dire ce que disait sa mère, elle aimerait lui expliquer ce rituel, mais il n'a aucun sens, aucun début, aucune importance sauf pour elle. C'est son jardin, sa maison, et elle ne peut le laisser à l'abandon. Elle aimerait, mais quand elle ouvre la bouche, les mots ne sortent pas.

.

Elle cesse de tenter d'arroser le jardin. Entre la mort de Tara, ce qu'a fait Spike, et maintenant les potentielles, elle a l'impression que ça ne sert à rien, que c'est totalement vain. Le souvenir de sa mère, leur échange rituel, l'offre de Tara… Ce n'est que du vent, que du passé.

Elle voit la pelouse abîmé par les pieds des potentielles qui s'entraînent, les haies dont les branches se brisent lorsque l'une d'entre elle tombe.

Elle voit tout cela, et elle se promet que lorsque cela finira, elle recommencera ce jardin, le transformera de nouveau – mais là, elle ne peut pas, là, c'est se battre contre l'inévitable.

.

Elle regarde le cratère qui a tout engloutit de sa ville et de son passé. Sous les ruines, le jardin qui a survécu à tout. Sous les ruines, le corps de sa mère et sa tombe. Sous les ruines, leur maison.

C'est un point final. Elle ne veut pas regarder de trop près tout ce qui est fini, mais la question dépasse la barrière de ses lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »


End file.
